innsandtavernsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
We'll be using this page to keep track of our characters, campaigns, and other random junk. Wahoooo. The Party Campaign Notes March 3, 2012 & March 10, 2012 DM: Karin Notes: Matt -Following the encounter with Horonimo's skeleton minions, the party dusts themselves off and makes their way outside to check on Mobious and the rest. The group outside are okay if a bit startled, and Mobious' son is taken away to safety in case something more were to happen. Mobious asks the party of adventurers what happened in the manor, and after hearing of the battle, asked if anything had been taken or destroyed in the fight. The party could not remember, so they allowed Mobious to enter into his manor to see the damages. -Mobious informs the group that a map had been taken from his trophy room, presumably by Horonimo before he escaped. While it seemed that it was just an ordinary map to the group, Mobious said that it was a map that showed the locations of burial sites that held the pieces of a dead Necromancer who was once hell-bent on world domination before Mobious and his merry men killed him. They couldn't find a suitable way to dispose of the body, so they split the body into 6 pieces, buried them throughout the lands, and each adventurer took a piece of the map of the area that was specially coded so that only they would know what the map would mean. Mobious is worried that Horonimo is looking to gather all pieces of the map, retrieve the pieces of the Necromancer, and raise him from the dead. The twist is that the Necromancer was Horonimo's dad woahhhh. -The party talks to Lord Faren about the events that transpired here, and learn that he was a member of Mobious' adventuring party back in the day, and he himself has a piece of the map back in Fallcrest. With this the party decides to make their way back to Fallcrest with Mobious in tow, as Faren had decided to go on ahead, as he could move faster by himself than with a group holding him back. Mobious is a dick during the trip. -Upon arrival in Fallcrest, a battle had apparently taken place at Lord Faren's residence. It was skeleton warriors! Horonimo must have been here! However Faren was a-ok, and the map was safely in his possession. The party learned about the rest of the adventuring party that was with Mobious when the necromancer was defeated. On top of Mobious and Faren, there was a dwarf named Eacham who resides in Hammerfast, a halfling named Pith last seen at Winterhaven -The party agrees to help Faren and track down Horonimo, fearing that he will be striking next at the other adventurers and stealing their maps. If he would succeed in raising the necromancer from the dead, it could be disastrous for the land were he to return to power. They meet with Laurel at the Half-Moon Trading House, receive their payment for escorting Mobious to Fallcrest, and inform her that they will be heading out towards Winterhaven, as that is the closest place where a former adventurer once was. -Following the job being completed, Solomon Brigham decided that he was done with adventuring, and parted ways with the group. Conveniently, an Eladrin who resided in Fallcrest entered the Halfmoon Trading House seeking work, and the party of adventurers decided that they needed a new replacement for the recently departed Solomon. The Eladrin was a swordmage named Kaezen, and he agreed to help them in return for seeking out magical weapons or something. -The party left on the road towards Winterhaven, and suspicious sounds were heard one night while the group was resting. Gormath, being the resourceful fellow he is, chucked a sunrod into the wilderness to see what was up. -A battle ensued after the sunrod was thrown! Apparently people take offense to that. The party gathered and brought the battle to the enemies, who happened to be Orcs. Maybe we encroached on their lands, maybe they were just ornery, who knows! Either way the Orcs were all killed in combat and the party decided not to leave one alive just to, you know, see maybe why they attacked? But now we'll never go. Good going everyone. -The party reaches Winterhaven, where 4 of the party members have history with (Gormath lives nearby). They seek out Valthrun the Prescient, an old sage in the town, and Lord Padraig, the ruler of the town. They both give information that Pith, the halfling that had been last seen here, hasn't been here for a few years. He used to return to Winterhaven to restock on supplies before setting out again, as he had a sense of wanderlust. The Lord said he could have been going north towards Hammerfast, or east towards Thunderspire (apparently a bad area). The party also learns that Eacham, the dwarf adventurer who lives in Hammerfast is apparently a well-known lord there. They agree that that will be their next destination on their adventure, and convince the Lord to send out a Page to see if there's any information on Pith nearby. The Page will meet the party either on the road from Hammerfast, or in the city, whichever. -The party learns from the innkeeper, Sylvana Wrafton, of Winterhaven that orcs are along the road from here to Hammerfast, and that they could be aggressive to the party, but to be wary about seeking combat with them. Apparently the dwarves of Hammerfast and the nearby orcs have a treaty that forbids them from fighting with each other, and it could be seen as illegal for encroaching into those lands and attacking the orcs. The party must be wary of their bloodthirsty ways while traveling to Hammerfast. Session Notes Other Pages Session Notes Players Played Characters Non-Played Characters Locations Character Bio Templates